She's My King
by xxKo-No-Hanaxx
Summary: Oneshot: A friendship maybe even romantic moment between Shikamaru and Ino. Implied SasuSaku, SaiIno, and possibly even a little ShikaIno in there.


**Author's Note:** A random, very cheesy idea that hit me. Sorry for any possible spelling and grammar mistakes that slipped their way through; I tried my best to catch them all when I was typing and the several time I've read it over.  
**Disclaimer:** The characters, plot, manga, and anime do not belong to me. Never have, never will.

* * *

"Umppf," Even though I was known for my laziness, I cracked open one black eye to see who it was that had just knocked the wind out of me with a pillow. Much to my surprise it wasn't a pillow, though it was something (or should I say someone?) of equal weight. Beaming at me from her perch on my stomach sat another member of the former Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, who despite the angel face was obviously up to no good yet again. Horrifyingly, I appeared to be part of this plan.

"Shikaaaa," The blonde sang, though her voice seemed dead and free of joy compared to how it used to be, but pretending not to notice and I just scowled at her unhappily. Truthfully, that nickname ticked me off. Just because I left Asuma-sensei's little tyke call me that didn't mean she got to spread it around. Tch woman, they were all so troublesome.

"Let's go to the festival tonight?" She suggested, glancing away from my face and towards the few stars that were sparkling, sharing the sky with a summer sunset. Anyone would think she just wanted to look at the sky, but I knew her a little better than that. She was avoiding my gaze, not wanting to face the look I always gave her when our eyes locked. It was just like this new Ino to avoid wanting to look reality in the face.

She continued to remain sitting on my stomach, seeing as I was too busy thinking to put up a fight to get her off, and she wasn't in anyway hurting me. After all, her recent diet was 'working wonders' and she was as light, if not lighter, than any other girl in Konoha and possibly even in the entire ninja world. While that fact made her almost glow with satisfaction, I couldn't be happy for her. She looked better with some curves, as did every girl, but It was (like most things) too troublesome to say so. Girl always assumed you were calling them fat when you said something like that.

Sighing, I linked my hands behind my head and remained unmoving, contemplating the options I possessed. Ironically, despite being given a choice I didn't really have one. I could agree to go, or the loud-mouthed blonde could yell at me until I caved and then went anyways, even though I wished to just remain where I was. The idea of the festival wasn't too thrilling, and it didn't help that my best friend was out on a mission with Kiba and Shino, and Ino would be with _him. __He_ was the reason why my blonde companion was getting even more and more distant, why she wasn't visit our sensei as much as she used to, and why she wasn't looking after the two boys, myself included, like she had sworn in the past she would. That _stupid artist_ . . .

"Shikamaru, you didn't fall asleep did you?" Ino asked, faking a giggle as she poked my cheek playfully. It didn't hurt, but it did drag me out of my trance long enough to notice the beginnings of a smile crossing her face. She had been so sad recently, something that I wasn't particularly used to. Sure, her heart had been broken by the countless objects of her affection, but she'd always babble on about what was wrong and then everything would be okay. Now there was no babbling, and nothing was okay. I knew it was the cause of some _emotionless_ jerk I was going to have to have a talk with, and the possibility it was two emotionless jerks was getting increasingly high.

"No, I'm just thinking," I announced, sitting up so suddenly that the blonde on my stomach didn't notice until she was deposited in my lap. She didn't move however, she just remained where she was, silently breaking my heart with fake smile that wordlessly asked me 'what about?'. I was going to kill that guy if she didn't smile soon. While I was usually very honest with her I decided now wasn't the time to pour my heart and soul out, so I simply cleared my throat awkwardly and asked in response, "Is something bothering you?"

Immediately Ino tensed up, and her eyes again dashed off to the sky in order to avoid mine. She'd been doing that a lot lately, avoiding things instead of facing them. It all started with Sasuke, when Naruto dragged his beaten and bloodied body and she'd healed him only to have Sakura beat him down as her welcoming. Ino was still smiling then, her dream boy had finally returned, but only to crush her dreams when he told her she wasn't his dream girl. She'd then stayed quiet, watching only aiding to her heartbreak as Sakura and Sasuke walked everywhere together hand in hand.

That was the cause of her sudden hook up with Sai, who despite being emotionless appeared to be just as heart broken as Ino about Sakura and Sasuke's coupling. I had a little sympathy for the guy, since the girl I liked didn't notice it either, but I wasn't even going to forgive him for taking away Ino's smile. She'd grown to like him, care for him in a way that didn't make sense to anyone as he just ignored her feelings and faked the correct emotions at the right time. While Ino hadn't told him any of this (and I was a guy, so I hadn't really noticed any of it when it was happening) Sakura had been kind enough to share the information, as she understood how worried a teammate got, especially in our . . . 'special cases'.

A few moments passed and I slipped into a daydream as I waited for her Ino's voice to pull me out from the clouds as it usually did. Several more minutes passed, and it slowly dawned on me maybe I couldn't count on it. Ino did have a history of being as unpredictable as the weather; even if everyone thought they knew what was going on, her sunny skies could suddenly turn into rain. I'd always thought of her as predictable, in my silent genius trying to make sense of her mood swings when there was actually no pattern to her madness.

"N-nothing's bothering me, why do you ask?" She finally inquired, building up the courage to turn and face my accusing stare, which was a big mistake on her part. Unpredictably (I thought she'd just freeze at the look and I could maybe, no_ finally _tell her everything) she jumped up to run away from her problems (and me) as fast as she could. But despite her intentions, she was frozen in place. Okay maybe not 'frozen', and possibly I had a little to do with that; holding down her shadow wasn't a very trying task after all.

However troublesome the outcome, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her small frame. I tried not to seem too caring, scared that she'd manage to figure me out in a heartbeat, that she'd find out the secret I'd managed to keep from her since the day we met. "Don't lie to me; it is really troublesome y'know," I mumbled into her hair, loud enough that she could hear me. To my surprise I felt her body suddenly convulse as she threw herself into my hug, a sudden seizure of tears exploding from her brilliant blue eyes.

I didn't have much experience with crying teenage girls, to tell the truth I had zero. So not knowing what to do I remained completely still, waiting from my old Ino to come back and tell me everything then yell at me when I explain to her how troublesome she was. Then, even if it'd be a bother, I'd beat up her little Sasuke look-a-like boyfriend and then kiss her in front of everyone. Because even if she's loud, unpredictable, violent, vain and at the same time hushed, foreseeable, welcoming, and insecure; she is my 'King' that I promised someone very dear to me I'd protect.

That, and I (always have and always will) love her.


End file.
